


Reimagining

by swankyturnip76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sharing Clothes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, keith wearing lance's jacket, slight clothes kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Keith has a huge crush on Lance. After wearing Lance's jacket on a frozen planet, Keith starts envisioning wearing (and getting fucked in) Lance's clothes. It doesn't help that their "rivalry" is slowly turning into a friendship. But Lance likes Allura, right? Right?





	1. Pining

How the mission turned poorly wasn't important.

How Keith got his shirt torn to tatters wasn't important.

How they got separated from their lions wasn't important.

What _was_ important was the fact that Keith had Lance's jacket zipped up around his bare torso and was subconsciously breathing in Lance's cologne.

"Dude, do you spray your clothes or do you soak them in that shit?"

Lance didn't even pause in firing to reply hotly, "Maybe if you practiced good hygiene then you wouldn't smell like a swamp all the time."

Keith glared at him even as he pulled the jacket tighter around his body for warmth. He was shaking and was pretty sure he had started to develop hypothermia. "I can barely breathe while wearing this."

Lance rolled his eyes as he picked off two more monsters that were lurking between the trees across the clearing. "Don't be so over dramatic. You wouldn't even be in this situation if you had watched your six like I told you to."

"Like _you_ told me to? Lance, you're such a -" Keith's curse was cutoff as Lance fired another shot at a monster much closer than the others. Turning to Keith, Lance reached down and hauled Keith up to his feet. Keith groaned as Lance pressed against the wound in his side.

"Come on, we have to go," Lance said, keeping his arm around Keith as he steered them through the dense forest. There wasn't much they could do about leaving footprints in the snow behind them. The monsters were already on their tail. All they could do was hope that they could be found by their lions before the monsters finished them off.

They traveled on for what felt like hours with Keith leaning heavily on Lance for support. Lance kept his bayard at the ready. They could hear rustling all around them but nothing got too close.

"Probably waiting for us to freeze to death and then pick us off like vultures do," Lance muttered under his breath.

Keith glanced at the puff of air that appeared in front of Lance's lips. They were both shivering. Lance's skin had paled considerably. The arm around Keith's waist felt as if it was glued in place.

"We...we have to find open space where the lions can land," Keith managed.

By the time the boys stumbled across another clearing, this one wider than the one they had previously been stationed at, Keith had lost feeling in his hands. Lance didn't seem to be faring much better but managed a whoop when they all-but fell into the clearing. Falling to his knees, Lance shook his head warily.

"I don't know how much time we have, man."

Apparently they didn't need much more time because as Keith opened up his mouth to reply, they heard two mighty roars. Looking up at the sky, the boys were grateful to see Red and Black dipping down to retrieve them.

"I'd give anything to be at the beach right now," Lance half-laughed as Keith hauled him up and the two entered their lions.

**XXXX**

It wasn't until hours later, after both of them had spent time in the healing pods, that Keith realized he was still wearing Lance's jacket with no shirt underneath. Figuring that he should return it, Keith made his way to Lance's room. It wasn't quite time for dinner yet.

"Yeah?" Lance's voice called out from behind his bedroom door once Keith knocked.

"It's me. I have your jacket."

The doors whooshed open and Lance leaned against the frame. He had recently showered. His hair was damp and he was wearing a loose pair of gym shorts and no shirt. Keith kept his eyes on Lance's face to stop them from wandering.

"You haven't showered yet? I guess you don't know the meaning of hygiene after all."

Keith growled. "I had to give in the mission report which you clearly thought you could put off."

Lance shrugged and his nonchalance was enough to set Keith on edge.

"I knew you'd take care of it. Besides, there wasn't much to report. We failed. We'll try again tomorrow or have the others give it a shot."

With that, Lance leaned back and the doors closed in Keith's face. Groaning, Keith turned around abruptly and stomped away from Lance's room.

He was still wearing Lance's jacket.

**XXXX**

At dinner, Keith didn't look at Lance. Which seemed perfectly okay with Lance as he spent the entire meal trying to flirt with Allura. This only pissed Keith off more. It was a good thing he had taken off Lance's jacket and thrown it on the floor of his bedroom before attending dinner.

"Dude, what's your problem?"

Keith blinked and realized he had been holding his spoon in a death-grip. Turning to his side, he found Pidge with an eyebrow quirked.

Sighing, Keith replied, "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Really? Because it seemed like you guys had a rough time of it out there in the wilderness."

_Pidge thinks I'm upset about the mission_ , Keith realized. Thinking that Pidge's reasoning was a much safer train of thought than the true reason, Keith gave a small nod.

"Yeah, it sucked out there. I'd rather not go back soon but I know we'll have to."

Pidge nodded in understanding. "Well, Hunk and I will try and make modifications to the suits. Hopefully you won't get sliced and diced next time."

"Thanks, Pidge," Keith replied. The healing pods had done their job but he could still feel the wound as if it was fresh. Glancing at the way Allura and Lance were laughing together, Keith felt as if the monster was ripping into him all over again.

**XXXX**

He knew what would happen if he went to bed. He knew what thoughts would enter his brain and how his body would respond.

So Keith didn't go to bed.

Instead, he went to the sparring hall after dinner. Maybe if he totally wore out his system then he'd just crash in bed without a thought about brown hair and cute laughs.

He had been training for almost an hour when a voice rang out through the room, "You know, it's getting kind of typical to expect you'll be here. Didn't you have any hobbies back on Earth before all this?"

Keith paused in fighting the simulator and it paused in response. He was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. His black tank top was soaked with sweat and his hair was tied up off of his neck.

Looking towards the entrance, he found Lance leaning casually against the wall beside the door. How long had he been there?

"Hobbies?"

"Yeah, you know...like collecting seashells or rocks or something. Catching frogs? Skipping stones? Playing video games?"

Keith thought about it as he walked over towards Lance to grab his water bottle from off the floor. Taking a swig, he didn't look at Lance but felt the Cuban's eyes on him as he swallowed.

_Please don't sport a boner now._

"I don't know. I'm not sure I had many hobbies. I spent a lot of time in the simulator at the Garrison. And I visited the arcade a bit."

"Arcade? You mean, like, with tickets and everything?"

"Yeah, I guess. You'll laugh but I enjoyed the shooters and skeeball."

"No shit," Lance quipped, but he was smiling. His eyes were twinkling. "Guess when we head back to Earth I'll have to take you on."

Keith found himself grinning in reply. Moving forward, he and Lance sat down beside each other against the wall of the sparring room. There was only a few inches of space between them, Keith was internally happy to take note of.

"What about you? Hobbies, I mean."

"Swimming, definitely. And fishing. Though, my dad would always sneak a few beers onto the boat so I wouldn't get too bored out there. Don't tell Mom."

Keith laughed and didn't see the way Lance's eyes widened in delight at the sound.

"Oh, I'll be sure to definitely tell her," Keith replied, turning his head to look at Lance.

Lance gave a gentle smile in return and Keith felt his face freeze in its expression. Lance looked so cute. They were so close. Surely if Keith leaned in just a bit more...

Clearing his throat, Keith stood up on what felt like shaky legs. "Well, I should hit the showers. Gotta fix that hygiene problem as you so eloquently put it before."

Lance stood up too but didn't meet Keith's eyes. "Eh, I was just busting you. You don't have to fix anything."

Keith felt his face heat up and Lance quickly backtracked. "I-I mean, well, you could fix that crappy attitude and become a better shot. If you had listened to me today then you wouldn't have gotten hurt and I wouldn't have had to play nursemaid!"

"You're right. I fucked up."

Lance blinked in surprise.

Keith bent down to retrieve his water bottle and towel from the ground. Pulling himself up to his full height, he said, "I'll try harder tomorrow," before moving to leave the hall.

"Dude, wait."

Keith wasn't going to listen but Lance reached out and grabbed him around the bicep. Feeling Lance's fingers curled around his muscles, Keith fought a blush. He'd give anything to feel Lance gripping him like this between his sheets. Turning back around, Keith searched Lance's face but the boy wouldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You..." Lance sighed. "You were fine out there. You're always amazing out there. The rest of us have to scramble to keep up with you. Well, maybe not Shiro or Allura, but I certainly do." Lance looked up and met Keith's eyes. "You're really great the way you are."

Keith knew he was blushing. He knew he had Lance's hand on his skin and he was blushing. "You're a pretty good shot yourself. It's thanks to you out there today that I'm alive."

This time it was Lance's turn to look embarrassed. Letting go of Keith's arm, Lance rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "I need to work harder. Maybe we could train together?"

Keith felt his breath momentarily catch in his throat. More time with Lance was what he wanted. More time with a sweaty, hard-working, muscley...

"Sure. I'd like that."

Lance beamed at Keith's answer.

Not being able to handle that smile, Keith turned away from him quickly. "Tomorrow at ten?"

"Sounds good," Lance replied. He sounded as if he was in a trance.

Keith knew he himself certainly was.

**XXXX**

That night, Keith couldn't help himself. He tried to fight it for as long as he could but thoughts of Lance's smile and his voice wafted into his brain and wouldn't leave.

"Fuck," he cursed softly at the bulge in his shorts. The shower had loosened him up and knowing that Lance wanted to spar with him was giving his dirty mind a ton of material. Kicking down his shorts, Keith wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly started to slide along it. He liked it dry and rough at first. He thought about Lance wearing that arrogant grin at dinner and pictured them in the sparring hall, having a quickie before anyone could walk in on them. Lance would take him in hand sans lube and whisper in his ear how hot he was while he trained, how good he was at fighting. Keith bit his lip as a sigh threatened to spill from his lips. He imagined Lance leaning in and sucking dark marks on his collarbones. Keith fought another moan.

The dryness was getting to be too much so Keith reached below the bed and pulled up a vile of lube. Putting a few drops into his palm, Keith rubbed his dick in the liquid and sighed happily. He resumed stroking himself, feeling his cock swell at the thought of Lance kneeling down between his legs to suck him. The Paladin's lips would look so pretty wrapped around Keith's dick.

_Love putting my loud mouth to good use, don't you?_

Keith couldn't fight the gasp as he tugged a bit faster. He loved the idea of Lance whispering filthy things in between blowing him. Lance was always so vocal in every respect - why shouldn't he be vocal in bed? Keith tightened his hand and was slightly alarmed to feel his orgasm already beginning to build up. Usually he would try and stave it off, denial-slut that he was, but he couldn't slow down his hand. Instead, he sped up, letting out soft groans as he felt the sensation spiking.

_You're so pretty when you let me fuck you. You love me being the reason that you fall over the edge, don't you?_

"Lance," Keith gasped. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he opened his eyes and looked over at Lance's jacket. He wished he could breathe in the smell of it while he fucked himself. The sudden idea of it sparked such a surge of longing that he almost came right then.

_You like that? Mmm, you like imagining me fucking you deep while wearing my jacket? Maybe I'll let you wear that and only that when I fuck you. Is that what you want?_

"Yes," Keith whispered to the empty room.

_Such a filthy materialist. You look so good in my clothes, Keith. I've been thinking about the sight of you like that all day. I think I might have to parade you around the castle and bang you in every outfit I have._

"Lance."

_Come on, Keith. Show me how badly you want it._

A moan was startled out of him as his orgasm hit. Keith moaned Lance's name as he came in his fist and over his stomach. Shivering through the aftershocks, Keith let his dirty hand fall against the mattress. He breathed slowly and heavily through his nose, just reveling in the feeling. He couldn't bring himself to look at the clock. He knew the entire ordeal had taken only minutes.

"I'm so fucked," he muttered, letting his head fall back against the pillow.


	2. Coming Out, Sorta

The next morning found Keith with a boner. Groaning at the sight of it, he refused to jerk off. Instead he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and some sweatpants, washed his face, and rubbed on deodorant before heading to breakfast. There was no point in showering because he and Lance were to train together after breakfast. This reminder gave him an odd sensation of nervous excitement. Lance was always _extremely_ sexy when he trained. Keith's wank session the night before brought back heated thoughts of the possibilities to come (no pun intended).

When he arrived in the kitchen, he found only Coran, Lance, and Pidge.

"Where is everyone?"

"Good morning, Keith!" Coran greeted warmly as he dished out a plate of food goo. "Hunk and Allura already went down to the planet to give it a fresh go."

"By themselves?" Keith asked, taking a seat next to Pidge. He kept his gaze on Coran knowing that if he looked at Lance, the boner would quickly return.

"They can handle it," Pidge assured him. "Allura's shape-shifting abilities allow her to last longer in the cold environment than any of us. Hunk's just along for the ride and as extra backup."

"I still don't like the idea of it," Lance muttered from his spot at the table across from Keith. He was wearing a navy tank top and Cookie Monster pajama pants. Keith resisted the urge to tell him how cute and dorky he looked.

"Oh come on, Lance. I'm sure you'll get your alone time with the princess sooner or later," Pidge replied with a smirk.

Lance's face colored and it sent a pang through Keith.

"That's not what I meant, Pidge! We should have all gone together to increase our chances of success."

"Oh, I don't know, Lance," Coran said. "I kind of like this opportunity for all of you to test your individual strengths and weaknesses out in the field. It's a learning experience. If Allura and Hunk fail then I'll pair you and Allura up and send you out there. Trying different teammate combos to discover the best options for certain missions is a must!"

"Yeah, I guess," Lance conceded after a moment. He was playing with his goo rather than eating it. His plate was only half-way eaten through.

"Is there anything that needs to be done while they're away?"

Coran shook his head at Keith's question. "I have the lions directly linked with Allura and Hunk. If something dangerous happens, we'll be ready." He paused for a moment, tilting his head and considering Keith. "It won't take as long to rescue them as it did to save you and Lance. Sorry again about that. Did the healing pods do their jobs?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm good," Keith replied quickly. He meant to only glance over at Lance but found the Cuban's eyes on him. Swallowing nervously, Keith asked, "You?"

Lance blinked in surprise, as if he hadn't expected Keith to ask. "Yeah, dude, I'm fine. I barely got injured. You're the one who nearly lost your torso."

Keith shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit hot under the collar. "It's fine. Are you still up for training later?"

Lance's eyes took on a bit of their familiar passion and Keith relaxed a bit. Whatever was bothering Lance wasn't a big enough deal to stop him from sparring with Keith.

"I'm stoked," Lance assured him. "Ready to have your butt kicked?"

Keith rolled his eyes fondly. "I hope you're not going to take me down with the rest of the Sesame Street cast."

Lance looked confused before taking notice of his own pants and scoffing loudly. "I'll have you know that any member of that show could take you down in half a second!"

"My money's on Elmo," Pidge whispered to Coran.

The reference went over his head.

**XXXX**

Keith arrived first at the training hall. He double-checked the time and saw that he still had a few more minutes before 10. Figuring it would be good to stretch first, Keith put his water bottle and towel off to the side of the room and moved back towards the center to sit down and stretch. He loved the feeling of soreness that training brought forth in him after a good session. Spreading his legs, Keith reached down to touch the toes on his left foot and then moved his arms to reach for his right. He alternated between planks, pushups, and butterfly poses for a bit. He was already starting to feel the tug in his muscles.

The sound of a throat clearing behind him made Keith pause in his plank to rest his knees on the floor and turn around to look back at Lance. The Cuban's face was flushed yet Keith was the sweaty one.

"Were you always that flexible?"

Keith raised an eyebrow at the curious tone in Lance's voice.

"I'm not doing anything that requires _that_ much flexibility. It's just strength stuff."

"Right," Lance replied. There was an edge to his voice. Keith watched him swallow.

"You ready or do you want to stretch first?"

Lance scoffed, putting his stuff beside Keith's on the floor. "After watching Mr. Incredible here, I think I'll be fine just jumping into it."

Keith blushed at the praise. "Come on. It's good to stretch before you do intense stuff."

That familiar, confidant smirk was back on Lance's face. "Intense stuff? Are we doing more than just training?" He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Keith rolled his eyes, turning his back to Lance and moving into a stretching position.

Lance quickly sat beside Keith and mirrored his posture. Keith had his legs wide and was leaning forward to stretch out as far as he could with his palms against the floor. The tank top rode up his back and he felt his sweatpants hanging a bit below the rim of his boxers.

Without looking over at Lance, Keith asked calmly, "Like what you see?"

He heard the Cuban scoff and couldn't help but smile. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Moving back, Keith bent his arms behind him and arched his back, doing a bridge. He felt more than saw Lance's eyes on him again.

"Dude. Were you in Cirque du Soleil in a past life?"

Keith laughed and had to lower his posture a bit for the sound to come out less ragged.

"What? This is like, a basic exercise from elementary school gym class!"

"Maybe for the fucking elite," Lance muttered, crossing one arm across his chest and then another.

"Or you're just out of shape."

"Hey! I'll have you know that when I hit the dance floor, I am as wiggly as a snake!"

Keith looked over at Lance and didn't miss the small gasp from Lance as their eyes met. Because Keith was leaning backwards, his hair was dangling down away from his face, leaving it open.

"Wiggly?"

"Well, you know..." Lance trailed off, breaking eye contact. "A sexy snake."

Keith giggled. Lance was ridiculous.

Rightening himself, Keith asked, "You ready?"

The Cuban gave a nod.

"Wanna start on level 4? We can either work together or against each other."

"Let's work together," Lance replied after a moment. The uneasy tinge was back in his voice.

Keith nodded and called out to the simulator. His and Lance's bayards appeared.

"This level is kind of like capture the flag. I'm guessing you at least did that in gym class."

"Very funny," Lance replied with a snort. "I'll have you know that I was the king of that game."

Keith was about to find out why that was true.

**XXXX**

"Dude," Keith panted out. "You're killing it!"

Lance grinned. "I'm really good at competitive shit like this."

"We've won seven matches in a row!"

"I _told you_ I was the king."

"Pause simulator," Keith commanded. Nodding to their water bottles, Keith led the way. He lowered his bayard and it transformed to its relaxed state. After taking a deep drink, Keith wiped his mouth on his arm and looked at Lance. "I really mean it though. If we gave Sendak a flag, he'd be out like a light within minutes."

"Maybe Coran had a point. We all have our different strengths and stuff."

"Well, I think we've definitely found one of yours."

Lance gave him one of those honest, soft smiles that Keith loved so much.

It took his breath away.

Keith took another long sip of water to hide the fact that his eyes were roaming up Lance's body. The Cuban's navy tank was soaked with sweat and his leggings hugged his legs in all the right spaces. Lance's hair was plastered against his forehead and he kept trying to brush it to the side.

He looked so good.

Keith had to firmly close his mouth to keep from telling Lance that.

"Do you maybe want to verse each other? We can try a different mode if you want. We _have_ been doing this one for a while," Lance asked.

"Nah, this is fine. It's...neat seeing you in your element."

_Neat?_

"I mean, it's cool. We can change modes. Sure."

_Get it together, Kogane._

"Ready?"

Lance smiled but didn't say anything. Instead he nodded in answer to Keith's question and took up his bayard once more.

When they took opposite sides of the field, something in the air shifted between them. Keith found his eyes locked onto Lance and only Lance. There were simulations of trees and rocks between and around them to make it more difficult and realistic, but all Keith could focus on was Lance.

He wondered if there was a way to get close to him.

The simulator pinged and Keith shot off like a rocket. In versus mode, the object was to disarm your opponent in order to capture their flag. He figured he had the advantage - Lance hadn't had nearly as much of the hand-to-hand combat training that Keith had. Plus, Lance was still using the rifle mode of his bayard to try and pick Keith off as he advanced. Keith figured he had this in the bag.

He figured wrong.

As soon as he got close enough to start slashing at Lance, the Cuban ducked low to avoid his swipe. Lance's bayard transformed its shape into a blade and the sight nearly caught Keith off-guard. When their blades clashed, Keith asked incredulously, "You have a sword? Since when?"

Lance merely smirked in response and quickly switched to offense, wielding his bayard with skill and precision.

They clashed at several points, Keith continuously trying to take Lance down with a swipe of his legs or a punch of his fist, but Lance met him blow for blow.

Keith finally saw an opening and seized it. The move brought Lance down onto his back and Keith on top of him.

Pinning Lance to the ground, Keith whispered hotly, "Yield."

"Never," Lance gritted out. He was struggling to twist his bayard around in his hand to stab Keith.

Keith saw what he was doing and slid his hand up Lance's arm to grip his wrist, halting the Cuban's movements. Keith's weight was pressed heavily down on Lance, with Lance's thighs tucked under Keith's groin. Keith lowered his face closer to Lance's. They were both breathing heavily. Keith's sweat dripped down onto Lance's face.

"I said, yield."

Lance looked up and met Keith's gaze. The Cuban's eyes were on fire with adrenaline and a need to win.

Keith felt himself growing hard at the sight.

"Lance."

His voice was hard, commanding. But Lance didn't reply. He had pressed his lips together and was breathing heavily through his nose.

His eyes were burning into Keith's soul.

Keith leaned in until his nose was barely pressing Lance's. Lowering his voice, he whispered almost pleadingly, "Yield, Lance."

Lance's eyes closed and Keith felt him shudder underneath him. Keith could feel something hard pressing against his abs.

"Lance."

"I -" Lance's voice broke off. His eyes were still tightly shut.

Keith took a risk. Moving his head just enough, he ran the tip of his nose down Lance's cheek. He felt Lance relax under his grip and Keith relaxed as well.

It was a mistake.

In one, swift motion, Lance had wrapped his legs up and around Keith's waist and pushed so that Keith fell to the side and onto his back. Lance quickly sat up and slashed his bayard across Keith's chest before Keith had time to react.

"Simulation over. Victor: Lance."

"Whoooo!" Lance cheered with a fist-pump to the air above him. Laughing, he looked down at Keith with a surprised and fond grin.

"I didn't think you'd fall for that! Weren't you the one who taught me never to let down my guard?"

Keith blinked rapidly, trying to get a hold of his bearings. Seeing how happy Lance was in his triumph, Keith couldn't help but smile back.

"Good one, Lance. You're really getting damn good at this."

Lance beamed and Keith became suddenly very aware that he was still sporting a boner when Lance's had evidently disappeared. Quickly, he slid his body out from under Lance and stood up to get some water. When he bent down to retrieve it, he felt Lance suddenly very close behind him.

"You...you weren't so bad yourself, you know."

Keith turned and found Lance rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean it. I haven't fought against a teammate that challenging since the last time Allura and I sparred. And she can shape-shift!"

Keith felt something drop in the pit of his stomach. "You've trained against Allura?"

"Of course. We've all trained against each other. Oh, that's right. You were with the Blade when we started..."

An awkward silence fell between them. Keith took another sip of water and asked delicately, "So, are you and her...?"

"Who? Allura?"

Keith nodded, feeling something uncomfortable settle in him at the expression on Lance's face.

"I did like her a lot. But she didn't like me back like that." Lance shrugged. "It's cool. We're fine now. Moved past it and now we're stronger than ever as best bros."

"But you were flirting with her at dinner yesterday."

Lance raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I still flirt with her but it's in, like, a humorous way. I'm not actually trying to bang her or anything. And she knows that."

"Oh."

Keith felt like he was spinning. He was sure that Lance had had a boner before while they were training. Was that just from the adrenaline? What about the sexy looks Lance kept giving him? Was he just toying with Keith?

"What about you?"

"Huh?" Keith asked, trying to clear his mind enough to focus on Lance's question.

Rolling his eyes, Lance clarified, "Do you have anyone special in mind?"

In an ideal world, this would be the moment where Keith took Lance in his hands, pushed the Cuban up against the nearest wall, and ravaged him thoroughly. As it was, Lance was giving him a strangely blank-yet-inquisitive look. It made Keith wonder if Lance was purposefully controlling his facial expressions.

"Um, yeah, I do. But he's not interested."

The self-control was obliterated as Lance's eyes widened in shock. "You're lusting after a dude?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Keith asked, his voice coming out rougher than he had expected. This whole conversation was ridiculous.

"No, no, I'm cool with...you know...whatever. I'm just surprised that you're into guys."

"Shiro's into guys."

"Are you into Shiro?"

"What? No! I just, I meant that not everyone on the team is straight so -"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm not getting upset!"

"Lance."

"What?"

"Are you straight?"

"I don't know!"

They both paused. Lance crossed his arms defensively over his chest and looked away from Keith. Quietly, he muttered, "I don't know, okay? I never used to, I don't know, think of guys like that. And I don't, or, at least, I don't think of a lot of guys like that now. I just..." He sighed and hugged himself tighter.

Keith took a step closer. When Lance didn't move away, Keith walked closer until he could reach out and put a hand on Lance's shoulder.

Lance didn't pull away.

Softly, Keith said, "Shiro's probably better with this whole advice thing, but if you like someone, there's no shame in it. And if you aren't sure what you feel, there's no shame in that either. Shit like this takes a while to figure out - especially when it's the first time feeling something for someone who isn't a girl. I was terrified the first time I had a crush on someone, but Shiro helped me realize that it was normal and okay and cool and stuff. It didn't work out, but I'm still glad I went for it."

Lance swallowed and shifted his gaze to Keith's feet. "Thanks, Keith. I think I just need some time to, like, think about it."

Keith nodded in understanding. "I'm sure they'd understand."

Pulling back, Keith continued, "I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't know. But...I want you to know that you can always come to me when you need someone to talk to. With Shiro gone...I don't know. I get how things can build up. I'm here, okay?"

Lance gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks. Um...please don't tell the others. I want to figure this out first before I tell them."

"I won't," Keith promised.

Lance smiled at him gratefully but Keith felt as if his heart was crumbling.

Lance finally got over Allura and had a crush on someone and it wasn't him.

Keith had promised Lance he would be there for him and he would be.

But it hurt like hell to know that Lance didn't want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith, thinking Lance is lusting after someone else.


	3. Checking In

Over the next few days, Keith didn't look at the jacket in his room. Lance hadn't asked for it back yet and Keith couldn't bring himself to give it up. He had promised Lance that he would support him and be there for him, but Keith couldn't let go of the piece of clothing. If Lance asked for it, then he would give it up. But until then, Keith would just mysteriously...forget he had it. Yeah, that was it. And for a few weeks it worked. He and Lance didn't talk again about Lance's crush or his sexuality, but Keith felt as if the two had formed a stronger connection from that one conversation. Lance seemed to be a lot more chill around Keith and even took the initiative in filling out the official paperwork more often. Keith wondered if maybe he could get over his sexual lust for Lance.

Who was he kidding?

They had gone on a mission that had completely exhausted all of them. Everyone dragged themselves off to their bedrooms for some rest and relaxation before dinner. Keith slumped onto his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He had been torn up by alien monsters but, thanks to the healing pods, his skin was back to unblemished. Running his fingers over where the wounds had been, Keith looked around his room, momentarily forgetting the article of clothing that was neatly hanging on the back of his desk chair. For a few moments, he simply looked at it. The last time he had masturbated had been the night before his training session with Lance. He knew that once he gave into the urge, he'd only be able to think about Lance. He needed to get over his crush.

But he wasn't sure how.

Sighing loudly, Keith dragged his tired body from the bed and left to walk around the castle. Maybe it would clear his thoughts.

It didn't.

About fifteen minutes into his journey, he found Lance in the living room. The paladin's body had sagged into the cushions. His eyes were closed and his hair hung haphazardly over his face. Keith tried to sneak past the room, but Lance's eyes opened and he tilted his head to pierce Keith with his gaze.

"Hey. What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Keith replied quickly. He tried to make his voice sound calmer. "Just...couldn't stay in my room."

"I get that," Lance said, closing his eyes and leaning his head back once more. "It felt too contained."

Keith nodded although Lance couldn't see him. Making up his mind, Keith moved further into the room to stand in front of the couch Lance occupied.

"Want some company?"

"Sure," Lance said through a yawn. "I feel beat, though, so I'm not sure how much company I'll be."

"It's cool. I'm used to entertaining myself."

Lance had the audacity to quirk an eyebrow in mischief with his eyes closed. "I bet."

Keith cleared his throat before moving to sit opposite the paladin. "How do you think we did?"

"Timing could have been better with forming Voltron, but we made it work in the end. I guess that's what counts, right?"

Keith didn't reply. He was slightly fixated on the way Lance's throat bobbed as he spoke with his head leaning so far back against the cushions. Lance had started dropping subtle flirtations around Keith every now and then, usually right after or before a battle, but Keith was always purposefully unresponsive. He didn't know where he and Lance actually stood.

He tried not to jump when Lance's head suddenly tilted back up so that he could lock eyes with Keith.

"The healing pods did their job, right? You got pretty banged up out there."

"Yeah, but I'm going to be pretty sore tomorrow."

Lance smirked at that and Keith blushed.

"Is your mind ever out of the gutter?"

"Only when we're not talking about your soreness," Lance flirted, leaning back and closing his eyes again.

Keith frowned. It would be so easy to flirt back with Lance, to get him all riled up and wanting. But Lance already liked someone else. He had told Keith as much when they sparred. So why was Lance so flirtatious? Keith wondered if Lance saw him the way he saw Allura - as an old object of romance but now a familiar friend. He had to know.

But he couldn't just _ask_ Lance!

But it _had_ been a few weeks. Maybe Lance's crush had fizzled out? Maybe he realized he was straight after all?

Keith bit his lip. "Lance...can I ask you something personal?"

Lance lifted his head and furrowed his brow. "Sure. What's on your mind, team leader?"

Keith looked down at the floor. What if he seemed creepy? What if Lance wasn't interested after all and this question ruined their tentative friendship?

"You mentioned that you had a thing for someone, right?"

Lance blinked. Straightening up in his seat, he gave a slow nod. "Yeah, that's right. What about it?"

Cool. That cleared that up at least.

"Is it still on that guy you mentioned?"

Lance's face took on an interesting shade. "Why - why do you ask?"

"I don't know. We haven't really had, like, a heart to heart recently. Just wanted to catch up."

He was so full of bullshit.

Lance didn't seem to buy what Keith was selling by his expression. "You could ask me a hundred things and _that's_ what you want to know?"

"No, I mean, ugh, forget it," Keith stammered. He stood up and was already starting to leave the room when Lance's voice stopped him.

"Yeah, I am. But I don't think he likes me back the way I like him."

Keith inhaled to steady himself before he turned around to look at Lance. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I like to think I can tell when someone's into me. And it just doesn't seem like he is."

"Well, then it's his loss," Keith replied.

Lance blinked and his face softened. It was as if the defensive shield was crumbling.

"What makes you say that?"

Keith shifted his weight. He had to think about his words before he rambled too much out. "Lance, you're an amazing fighter and pilot. You make everyone smile and keep the team together. I'd imagine that anyone as impressive as you would make an awesome boyfriend."

Lance looked stunned.

Keith cleared his throat again. He wasn't used to being so raw around his second-in-command. "I'm going to go check on the others and see how they're doing." He turned around and rounded the corner out of the living room before Lance could stop him. He made it about ten feet before he had to slump heavily against the nearest wall.

What was he doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more positive comments I get, the filthier this will be when they finally bang!


	4. Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wanks and a cliffhanger happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of my lovelies who have been leaving the sweetest reviews on this fic! Your kind words provide constant support and encouragement.

The jacket was taunting him.

He sat on his bed, glaring at it.

His conversation with Lance played on repeat, fresh in his mind, but Keith couldn't stop lusting after his teammate. Lance was...he _deserved_ someone who would raw him. Who would hold him through the night, kiss him awake in the morning, make him breakfast in bed, and then make sweet, sweet love to him once more. He deserved a tender, loving boyfriend. He deserved someone who would take their time pleasuring him.

But that wasn't all.

Lance deserved someone who would show him their soul.

Keith let his head fall into his hands momentarily. Hadn't he done that? Hadn't he tried his damnest to be there each and every step of the way? Maybe he just wasn't good enough. 

_You_ are _good enough. You're more than enough_ , Lance's voice whispered in his mind. _You're everything I want._

Keith stood up from the bed and walked briskly over to his desk, pausing for a moment before his hands fisted in the fabric of Lance's jacket. He had to return it. He had to get rid of it. But, just holding the jacket, Keith found that he couldn't. He didn't  _want_ to.

"What would he think of me?" Keith whispered to the empty room.

When nobody answered back, Keith lifted up the jacket. Lance's cologne faintly wafted up to his nose, intoxicating him. Sighing, he looked down at the half-hard cock tented against his shorts.

"You're a filthy traitor," he announced to his dick.

His body didn't seem to care.

He looked at the door, half-expecting someone to come by but he knew nobody was. Before he could sit down and weigh the options, Keith shirked his shirt.

"It's just to get rid of the urge. I haven't touched myself in over two weeks. I deserve this."

_Yeah, you do_ , Lance's voice supplied. _Everyone needs a little_ me _time. Although, I'd rather be sharing your_ _'me time' with you._

"Unhelpful," Keith muttered to his over-imaginative mind.

_You'd feel better fucking the real me._

Keith stood beside his bed and wrapped his hand under his dick beneath his shorts. It had been so long and felt so good that he was startled by the moan of relief that broke through his lips. He shouldn't be doing this. What kind of leader did this? He was demonstrating poor leadership. Shiro would be disappointed.

_Shiro wouldn't mind. Shiro probably had sex with_ lots _of teammates._

Keith bit his lip as his hand tightened. His eyes narrowed on the jacket in his free hand and he seemed hypnotized by the fabric. He slowly stroked himself drily, savoring the feel of his own skin.

_Wish it was me, don't you? I love the way you pulse for me, babe._

"Lance."

_Love it when you moan my name._

Keith kicked off his shorts and knelt onto his bed, laying the jacket in front of him. One quick wank couldn't hurt. The jacket teased him from a few inches in front of his knees. Letting his mind wander to thoughts of Lance's cute smile and gorgeous eyes, Keith sped up his hand. His breath was starting to come in short pants. 

_You should put it on._

"Lance -"

_You look so good in it. I want to get fucked by you wearing it._

Keith sighed out softly as he reached a shaky hand out towards the jacket. Pausing, he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked. He shouldn't be doing this.

_Do it, babe. For me?_

Groaning, he tugged on the jacket and closed it. The fabric hugged his body and immediately Keith broke out into a light sheen of sweat. It felt so good. 

_Yeah, that's it. Fuck, look at you. You're so sexy, Keith._

Keith resumed stroking himself, watching as the sleeve of the jacket occasionally caught on his dick. It was kind of mesmerizing to watch. He felt himself getting close. He had gone too long without fucking himself. He didn't have any self-control over prolonging his orgasm.

_Give it to me, Keith. I want it. I lov-_

Keith's entire body shuddered as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Keith opened his eyes and watched as he came undone on his bed and Lance's jacket. He was still shaking as he unzipped the jacket and stared at it. The entire front was covered. 

"Fuck," Keith cursed softly, looking at the clock on his phone. Surely the laundry room would be empty at this hour. He needed to get rid of the evidence. Then, after he had washed it, he would return it to Lance and put an end to this lust trip. Pulling his shorts on with shaky fingers, Keith grabbed a few spare articles of clothing in his arms and marched to the laundry room. When he got there, he was thankful to see it was empty. He loaded his own clothes in first and was just about to put the cum-stained jacket in with the rest when someone gave a soft gasp behind him. Turning with a start, Keith whipped around to see Lance standing in the doorway of the laundry room, his eyes zeroed in on the jacket in Keith's arms.

The stains were large enough that Lance knew _exactly_ what he was looking at.

Keith felt his heart drop as Lance's wide, shocked eyes rose slowly from the jacket to meet his.

"Keith...?"


	5. Heat

"It's not what you think!"

"Really?" Lance asked flatly. "Because it looks like you're doing laundry at an ungodly hour."

"I couldn't sleep." Lance quirked a skeptical eyebrow and Keith's blush grew as he tried, "I wanted to be productive?"

Lance took a predatory step towards Keith.

Keith stepped back and bumped into the open washing machine. He glanced behind him as Lance advanced closer.

"Why are you washing my jacket? I haven't seen you wear it since we were in that forest."

Keith swallowed uncomfortably. Lance's eyes were locked onto his face and he knew he wouldn't be able to lie and get away with it. Lance already had him figured out.

"It was an accident, okay?"

Lance's grin turned feral as he slowly invaded Keith's personal space to stand inches away. Reaching out, he put his hands flat against the washing machine on either side of Keith's hips, effectively cornering Keith. Lance's voice purred as he whispered, "I don't understand how your jizz could have _accidentally_ gotten on my jacket. This whole time...you've been masturbating to me, haven't you?" His voice sounded aroused and awed, as if he had never guessed in a million years that Keith would have been attracted enough to him to do something like that.

Keith closed his eyes and desperately wished that this was all a bad dream. He wanted to disappear and reappear in his bedroom away from Lance and his _voice_. He tried not to jump when a gentle finger and thumb tilted Keith's face to look at Lance.

"Tell me the truth."

"I've...fucked myself to thoughts of you," Keith confessed shakily. His heart was pounding in his chest but he didn't want to lie or withhold the truth anymore. Lance drew a soft gasp but Keith powered on. "I've had it bad for you for a while now. I know that you're interested in someone else but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to give you back your jacket. It's warm and reminds me of you and it's a huge turn on. I...I fucked myself while wearing it." Keith waited for Lance to storm out or yell at him but neither happened.

"All this time," Lance whispered after a moment. His finger and thumb slid across Keith's cheek so that he was caressing his cheek. "All this time I thought you were unobtainable. I'm so stupid. I _want_ you, Keith. I've wanted you for...for a while," he admitted. His face had colored and his eyes met Keith's. "I've...fucked myself to thoughts of you too." His blush spread all the way down his neck.

Keith was floored. "You have?"

Lance laughed as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Keith's. "Yes! Fuck, I've wanted you so badly for so long now. I never thought you'd be interested in me."

"I meant what I said," Keith found himself saying as he raised a shaky hand to press against Lance's side. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Keith whimpered before leaning in and claiming Lance's lips.

The kiss was messy at first, both of them too eager to _finally_ be able to show their desire. They broke apart for a moment, both of them laughing shakily out of nerves, before Lance moved back in. He tilted Keith's face and kissed him gently, softly. Keith's hands gripped Lance's hips and pulled him closer. Keith groaned softly at the feel of Lance's hardness pressing against him and Lance used the opportunity to dip his tongue into Keith's mouth for a taste. He groaned at the sensation. They stayed like that for a bit, gripping each other tightly and savoring the moment, before Lance pulled back with a breathless laugh.

"Fuck, we could have been doing this all this time?"

Keith grinned. Lance's face was flushed and his lips were slightly puffy. Keith shivered. "Lance, I -"

"Shh," Lance whispered, resting a finger against Keith's lips.

He wasn't having any of that and sucked Lance's fingertip into his mouth, tonguing the pad lightly. Lance whimpered and Keith took in more of the finger, sucking down to the second knuckle while keeping eye contact with Lance.

"Oh, fuck. Baby, I want you."

The sound of Lance's voice, his _real_ voice, begging endearments was music to Keith's ears. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to act out every fantasy he had ever had and learn about Lance's fantasies of  _him_. He let Lance withdraw his finger so that he could surge forward and claim Lance's lips again in a passionate kiss. He was growing addicted to the feel of _real_ Lance's skin. Keith slid his hands from Lance's hips to up and under the boy's shirt, tracing the muscles that had been growing more defined over the past few months. Lance's skin was sinfully soft and Keith couldn't wait to run his tongue over it.

"Bedroom?" Lance stuttered out as Keith's thumbs flicked over his nipples.

"If you want," Keith whispered against the skin of Lance's neck. He let his tongue poke out to run flatly over the expanse of Lance's neck. Lance shuddered under his touch and Keith smirked. "Or I could just let you take me apart right here."

Lance moaned and Keith took advantage of his movement to nip gentle bite marks into Lance's neck.

"I -" Lance cut off with a soft gasp as Keith continuously traced small circles on and around Lance's nipples. "I want to fuck you the right way."

Keith's thumbs stilled long enough for Lance to get his thoughts together. He looked into Keith's eyes and the heat of his gaze caused Keith's heartbeat to spike again.

"The first time I fuck you, I want it to be on your bed."

Keith groaned as his dick jumped. He gave Lance a short kiss before pulling him out of the laundry room, articles of clothing forgotten in his haste to return to his bedroom with Lance in tow.

He didn't even realize that he had dropped Lance's come-stained jacket on the floor for anyone to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They fuck in the next chapter. Get ready because it will be posted right after this one!


	6. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally bang!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read the last chapter that was posted right before this one.

They stumbled into Keith's bedroom, kissing messily and laughing through it. Lance's shirt was the first to come off and Keith took a moment just to drink in the sight.

"You're so beautiful," Keith praised as he slid his hands down Lance's chest, raking his nails over the soft skin.

The Cuban blushed as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his own pants to pull them down. "You're not so bad yourself."

Keith smirked at his words but a thought made him pause. Reaching out, he gripped Lance's wrists and waited until the Cuban met his eyes.

"You told me you weren't sure if this was what you wanted - if _guys_ were what you wanted. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," Lance replied assuredly. "I want to with you."

Keith's eyes searched his. "Lance -"

"Keith, I want _you_ ," Lance insisted. He moved forward and cupped Keith's face in his hands. "I thought about what you said and I really, _really_ want to do this with you."

"I want to do this with you, too."

"Then let's get it on," Lance smirked as he removed his pants and kicked them into the corner of Keith's room.

Lance was suddenly naked.

Keith felt his mouth go dry as his eyes roamed across Lance's body. He saw Lance's uncut dick twitch at the knowledge of Keith's eyes upon him.

Keith wanted to suck, lick, and bite every inch of him.

Lance gave a slightly bashful smile as he asked, "Like what you see?"

Keith moaned Lance's name as his gaze took in every curve and stretch of skin. "You're so fucking pretty, Lance. You're absolutely sure that you want to fuck me?"

Lance moaned a heated _yes_ as he claimed Keith's lips. Lance took the initiative and walked Keith back against the bed and pushed him down to straddle his lap. When their erections brushed, both of them moaned at the friction as Lance tilted Keith's face up for another kiss. He grinded down against Keith, who was still wearing pants for whatever god-forsaken reason, and hissed at the feeling.

"Let me take these off."

Keith simply nodded, fascinated by the easy way Lance slid off his lap and down between his legs. He reached out and pulled Keith's pants off, exposing Keith's hardness to the cool air of his bedroom. Goosebumps exploded across Keith's skin. Once he had tossed the pants over his shoulder, Lance's hands returned to Keith's knees and he gently pried the boy's legs apart.

"Do you want me to pleasure you, baby?"

Keith's eyes darkened at the pet name and Lance noticed.

"Is that what you want?"

Keith bit his lip and nodded.

"Tell me, baby. Tell me what you want."

"Lance -" Keith started but he was cut off by Lance's tongue running enticingly up his inner thigh.

Against his skin, Lance whispered, "Yes, baby?"

Keith shivered and replied, "I want you to fuck me. Please, Lance. I..."

Lance moved closer to Keith's balls but refused to touch them with his tongue. Instead, he lifted his gaze and waited for Keith to find the courage to continue.

Keith knew his thighs were shaking. "I...I want you to..."

Lance blew a gentle gust of air against Keith's balls and Keith shuddered.

"I want you to dominate me."

The words seemed to puncture Lance's heart. Without another word, he leaned in and ran his tongue over Keith's balls, lathering each one before sucking one into his mouth at a time. Keith, unsure of whether or not he could touch Lance's hair, clenched his hands tightly in his bed sheets as Lance worked him over. Removing his mouth from Keith's balls, Lance whispered, "Thank you for telling me what you want, dear. I'll give you everything you want." He licked a stripe up Keith's dick and teased under the head for a while, savoring in the little gasps and moans that Keith was letting out. Soon, Lance swirled his tongue over the head before he slowly dropped his mouth onto Keith. The boy twitched violently against him and Lance had to pin Keith's hips against the mattress to stop him from fucking Lance's mouth to completion.

"Nnng, Lance."

Lance moaned around his dick and the sensation caused Keith to make a grab for Lance's hair. He didn't yank or pull - merely lace his fingers through Lance's locks as the Cuban pulled almost off his dick only to swallow him back down. Lance seemed to enjoy it as he leaned back momentarily into Keith's touch as his tongue moved back and forth over Keith's dick. Lance lifted his hand and started stroking the base of Keith's dick that he couldn't take down without gagging.

Keith's breathing had sped up. He could feel his body getting close with every stroke of Lance's hand. When Lance looked up and caught his gaze, Keith shivered.

"Lance, I - I'm close."

Lance pulled off and licked a long stripe from the tip of Keith's dick down to his balls and past the skin there. When he reached Keith's perineum, Keith cried out. Lance slid his hands around Keith's legs to yank the boy's hips down on the bed, pulling Keith closer to him. Lance glanced up at Keith.

"Color, baby?"

"Green," Keith groaned out, meeting Lance's eyes.

Lance nodded and leaned in, licking the rim of Keith's hole. Keith moaned loudly, not being able to keep the sound down, as he felt Lance tease his entrance. He had wanted Lance to prep him like this for so long.

Lance took his time, licking and tasting Keith until he felt the boy was ready for a finger. "Lube?"

Keith reached out and grabbed the lube from where he had left it before his laundry run and held it out to Lance with shaky fingers. Lance smiled at him before taking it and coating his fingers generously. Slowly, he rubbed one against Keith's entrance before pushing it in.

"Oh," Keith whispered at the intrusion. It felt so different from his own fingers and yet equally as perfect. "Lance."

"I've got you, darling," Lance replied softly as he stood up to lean over Keith's long body and kiss him. His finger was almost down to the second knuckle when he crooked it _just so_ and Keith keened.

"There! Lance, Lance, there -"

"Yeah, I feel you, baby," Lance whispered as he pushed his finger in and out of Keith, brushing across his prostate. They continued kissing as Lance added a second finger. Keith was moaning into the kisses and Lance felt light-headed.

"Baby, are you ready for me? If not, I can keep fingering you like this for hours more. You feel so good for me."

"I'm ready," Keith said.

Lance paused in his fingering to look into Keith's eyes for assurance and found resolve there. Keith was _ready_.

"Okay," Lance breathed out after a moment, pulling back to coat his hand in more lube. He was full of nerves but didn't want Keith to know. Spreading lube over his dick, he looked down at Keith's toned body. "Touch yourself for me."

Keith bit his lip with a nod as he let his fingers glide over his own torso. He tweaked and pulled at his nipples for a bit before sliding his hands down to grasp at his own hips and squeeze them. Lance drank in the sight as he rubbed himself to full hardness.

"You're a dream, Keith. You're so beautiful."

Keith blushed as Lance leaned down and kissed him for a few minutes before lining up against Keith's entrance. "Ready for me, baby?"

"Please fuck me," Keith begged sweetly.

Lance moaned as he slowly pushed in. Keith was loose and Lance pushed in until his balls pressed against Keith's skin. He stayed like that for a moment, letting Keith get adjusted to the feeling of him inside, but Keith pulled back a bit to fuck himself down onto Lance's dick.

"Get on with it."

Lance chuckled darkly as he got the message. Pulling out, he paused for a second before thrusting back in and pulling out again. The slow pace made Keith fist the bed sheets sharply as he wrapped his legs around Lance to get better leverage. Lance continued the slow pace and Keith growled in frustration.

"Lance!"

"Yes, baby?" he asked sweetly.

"Stop teasing and _fuck_ me."

"So demanding," Lance sighed as he reached down and slapped Keith's thigh. The sensation made Keith gasp and Lance fucked him deeply. "You wanted to be dominated. Maybe I _should_ fuck you a bit rougher."

Keith whimpered at the sensation but his eyes told Lance to do it.

Lance pulled back and slammed into Keith harder than he had been. Keith shifted several centimeters up the bed. Lance gripped his hips and held him close as he pulled back out and slammed into Keith again and again.

Keith moaned his name and Lance felt the rush as he sped up the pace, really giving it his all as Keith groaned and _cried_ under him. Lance kissed him through the tears, moving a hand between them to squeeze Keith's dick.

"Are you getting close, babe?"

Keith nodded. His entire body was shaking and Lance could feel him clenching around him.

"Do you want to cum for me?"

"Lance-"

"Come for me, Keith. Let me feel you. Let me _hear_ you. Please, babe."

That did it for Keith. His body quaked as long stripes of come splattered across the skin between them. Lance shuddered with Keith and plowed into him a few more times before he felt his climax rising.

"Keith, I-"

"Lance, _please_. I want it."

"Keith -"

"I love you."

Hearing those words whispered to him so reverently pushed Lance over the edge. He leaned down and sharply bit Keith's shoulder as he came inside of him. He bit Keith through his own orgasm, waiting for the aftershocks to die down before his strength gave out and he collapsed onto Keith.

They stayed like that for a minute, both equally sated and happy, their fingertips gliding back and forth over each other's body as their cum cooled against their skin. As their breathing slowed, Lance slowly pulled out of Keith and then kissed him deeply. When they pulled apart, Lance laid down next to Keith and looked into his eyes with a dopey smile on his face.

"I'm so glad I met you."

Blushing at the sappiness, Keith moved to hide his face in the crook of Lance's shoulder. The Cuban laughed as he wrapped his arms around Keith and held him tightly.

Neither of them heard Pidge's scream of, "WHAT THE QUIZNAK?" the next morning from the laundry room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who has been reading this fic and sending lovely comments and kudos all the while! They definitely inspired me to work hard on this fic (no pun intended) and I hope that you all enjoy the ending. Hmu on tumblr under swankaliciouschekov to send me future prompts for this pairing or any other. Please don't forget to leave a kind word if you've enjoyed this fic!!


End file.
